


Dorian Pavus x OC

by mannypanic13



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Confession, Dorian x OC, Dragon Age - Freeform, Fluff, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Lavellan inquisitior, MxM - Freeform, Third Point of View, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannypanic13/pseuds/mannypanic13
Summary: I have this one one of my Quotev and on my side blog on tumblr





	Dorian Pavus x OC

**Author's Note:**

> I have this one one of my Quotev and on my side blog on tumblr

Sammy or better known as the Inquisitor is a Dalish rogue elf. He was a bit shy with romance or anyone that starts to flirt with him randomly. He stumbles and stutters, its embarrassing and he gets so frustrated when he tries to flirt back with Dorian. Oh, how he would love to flirt back with Dorian to show Dorian that he likes him. But its nearly impossible for him to do so. Maybe he should write him a poem? That sounds like a good idea. Sammy sat down at his desk and started to write.

 

It was dusk and he still wasn’t able to write a decent poem. Maybe he should just write a letter instead. Pour out his heart and tell Dorian how he feels. Oh, how scared he is feeling at this moment. Maybe Josie could help him a bit. No, he has to do this himself no matter how awkward it sounds. It would be from him, in his words and it would be more meaningful.

Dear Dorian,

 

I wish I could tell you this in person but I tend to get flustered just trying to talk back to you. I like you a lot. We have been through a lot. Even going to the future. How horrid it was. But at least you were there, at least I had one good looking person to look at in that dreaded future. The more I talked to you, the more I realize I want to be with you. I don’t care what the others would say about us. I only care what they say about you. And I know you don’t mind them so I won’t either. I want to wake up next to you and smile when you're the first thing I see in the morning. Was that too soon, I am not sorry. I can on and on about how I feel about you but I will cut it short. I like you a lot.   
Sammy

 

Sammy signed the letter and rolled it up. He decided to give Dorian the letter tomorrow.   
The next afternoon Sammy was holding the letter in his hand pacing outside of the rotunda. He was scared but all he had to was hand Dorian the letter and run away. Sammy took deep breaths and walked in the rotunda and up the steps giving Solas and small hello. Once he reached Dorian alcove he cleared his throat.

 

Dorian looked over at Sammy and smiled, “Inquisitor coming to see me, hmm?” He sashayed over to Sammy. Sammy stuttered over words blushing a dusky color over his tan skin. “H-here. This is for you.” Sammy handed the letter to Dorian.

 

“Oh, a love let-” But Dorian was cut short when Sammy ran from him. Dorian raised a brow but then sat in his chair and started to read the letter. It was indeed a love letter. Dorian smiled lightly reading the flustered elf’s letter. It was short but it was sweet. And he would be lying if he didn’t come to care for the Herald of Andraste.

 

Sammy sat in the tavern away from everyone with ale in his hands and Varric sitting in front of him. “You did what?” Varric started to laugh. “What are you laughing at me for?” Sammy mumbled taking a gulp of ale. “At least I did something.

 

“You did, you did. And I am very proud of you. A little cliche but hey. If it works, it works.” Varric smiled at Sammy. “I told you before Bull and I believe he likes you back so you shouldn’t feel so scared.”

 

Sammy nods his head slowly but then froze once he seen Dorian walk in the tavern. Varric winked over at Sammy and started to stand, “My cue to leave.” As that he walked over to Dorian and Sammy saw Varric point over at him. Sammy wanted to stab Varric or jump in a rift. He couldn’t decide.   
Dorian walked over to the table with a bounce with each step. Dorian smirked as he sat at the table. “So you like me a lot?” He chuckled at Sammy. Sammy nods his head blushing. “I like you to. I just don’t want to soil your reputation. I care what they say about you. They might make the wrong idea about you. I just don’t want them to think I am using you. That’s what they will say.” Dorian looked worried, scared even.

 

“We should finish this in my room.” Sammy said getting up, “Come.” He waved his hand and Dorian Stood up and followed him out of the tavern and into his room.

 

Once in the bedroom, Dorian repeated again saying that everyone would think he was using Sammy because of who he was.   
“I didn’t know that you were concerned with that?” Sammy asked Dorian.

 

“I don’t care what they think about me. I care about you and what they would say about us. You are very dear to me. You were always there for me when I needed you. You helped me with my father.” Dorian looked at Sammy serious and worried.

 

“If you worry too much you will get wrinkles,” Sammy said to him as Dorian chuckles at him. “That would ruin my face now wouldn’t it,” Dorian replies as he walks closer to Sammy.

 

“Dorian, I don’t care what they think or say. I wrote it in the letter. Just let us be happy.” Sammy smiled at Dorian.

 

Dorian smiles at Sammy, “I am sorry I worry too much.” He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Sammy’s waist and hugged him close, kissing his lips none too gently.

 

Sammy warped his arms around his neck, kissing back just as rough as Dorian.


End file.
